


Forever Cursed

by SuperFan4Ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Demons, Fear, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFan4Ever/pseuds/SuperFan4Ever
Summary: During the investigation into a suspicious fire, Sam and Dean find themselves in the middle of an ancient battle from which they must figure out a way to survive. Along the way, they discover something that changes the course of their lives forever.





	Forever Cursed

 

  
Hundreds of years ago, Kristen was a powerful witch, more so than Rowena in her own right. However, her desire to use her powers for good infuriated her coven, including Rowena. Demons learned of her skills and attempted to win her over with wealth, and stature as a princess of darkness. She refused, wanting to use her powers for good. She became the target of centuries of death and rebirth. The demons and the witches steadily looked for ways to control her, until she fled to a small town in America, called Lebanon, Kansas. This is where she would raise her son.

* * *

 

 A cold night, a lonely road, an exhausted hunter. She felt his energy, his hurts, his fears, his desires, they were laid before her as he lay sleeping in the front seat of his car. She knew he had been in Hell and all Lucifer had done to him. What he had done to himself. The self-loathing, the demon blood, all of it. The good and the bad.

  
She could see the last battle he had fought with a Wendigo only a few hours ago. He was wounded, helpless and unconscious. She could infiltrate his body and soul without any fuss. She felt the power in him she wanted to harness for an offspring she would raise until the demons came for her or Rowena found her. The child would learn the ways of witchcraft and be a dominant force in her place.   
  
She came to Sam in a dream as real as she could conjure up in a short amount of time. A night of passion for him. She healed his wounds and spoke to his anger and sadness. She gave him the peace he longed for, if for only a brief moment and then she left him with only the faintest recollection of their time together.   


* * *

  
Calan chokes on the black smoke filling the room. Searching for his mother through the flames, screaming for her. He can hear her calling out to him. The flames lick at his bare skin, burning the hair on his arms.   
  
His throat feels raw as he swallows the soot-filled air. With each breath his lungs fill with smoke, causing him to cough. His heart is pounding against his chest, and his breath catches in the back of his throat.   
  
“Mom, where are you?”   
  
“Calan, I’m right here, honey.” She reaches out to him, pulling him to her.   
  
“I’m scared.” He cries, his eyes filled with tears.   
  
She holds his face in her hands. “Sweetie. I know you’re scared. I wish I could tell you it’ll be alright, but I don’t know how much longer the cloaking spell will hold.”   
  
“Let’s get out of here. We can find a new place to hide.”   
  
“I’m sorry, there is no time to get away. The demon already knows we’re here.”   
  
“Why can’t you do another incantation and send them away like before?”   
  
“I wish I could, but I can feel the life draining from me. The fire will ultimately consume me, my son and you will be left to fight as we discussed before. The hedge around you will only last a few hours, and then you must be in your hiding place. We knew this day would come, Calan. Be brave.”   
  
“I don’t want to go on without you, mom. I’m not ready.”   
  
Amidst the swirling smoke and flames, Kristen encouraged Calan. “Yes, you are. I have given you all you will need. Use your powers against all who would try to take them from you and you will survive. I will be with you in your dreams.”   
  
The flames began to move closer as if they were dancing around them. Calan feels the biting sting of fire on his bare skin, burning yet not consuming his flesh. The heat was more under his skin than on the surface.   
  
The demons appear through the smoke, attacking Kristen with an unrelenting fury. She does what she can to fight them off, to no avail.   
  
She cries out for Calan with her final breath. “Remember, I love you.” The darkness engulfs her. Her body is consumed by the fire, leaving only ash.   
  
The demons growl and scratch at Calan in an attempt to take his life. He knows they can’t get through yet he shakes with fear until they vanish in frustration.   
  
Once the spell wears off, Calan retrieves the bag his mom kept packed for him in her secret room and flees. They practiced a get away many times. Only this time it was real.   
  
With tears streaming down his face and his heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird, he runs to make it to the hiding place. He trips and stumbles over rocks and tree branches, falling on his hands and knees multiple times. The bag on his shoulder was feeling more cumbersome with each step. Sweat pours off his face and drips down his back as the sun blazes in the afternoon sky. His muscles ache, and the cuts to his hands and knees begin to throb. However, he knows just how far the hideout is, so he presses on.

 

The mass of trees gives way to a clearing where a small, nondescript cabin sits. The outside appearance is one of neglect and decay. Cobwebs adorn the doorway, and rotted wood hangs above the entrance. Calan pushes open the door, revealing a large empty room except for a cot with a mattress. He opens his bag, retrieves a water bottle and sits on the bed, taking small sips of the cold liquid. Running a hand through his brown hair, he draws in a deep breath and lays back, quickly falling asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
